The Red Flag of the King
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "It all ends here." Frodo Baggins, a husband and a father of three children, has become something of a legend. His son Killian wants nothing more than to step into his father's shoes – or feet – and become a hero, too. So, what does Godric Gryffindor have to do with any of this? The sequel to 'The Search for Horcruxes'. Pre-War of the Ring and during "The Cursed Child".
1. The New Authoress

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, and Standing Stones. All canon material from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

* * *

Welcome to the final part in my Hobbit Wizards series. :'( It has taken me approximately two years to reach this far. While the canon characters from _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ are the same, and will make appearances at some point in this fanfic, this storyline will be different from _The Cursed Child_. Killian Baggins is my original character. This is his story. That said, I hope everyone enjoys reading the final part of this series. :)

* * *

" _Let me tell you something, Killian." Frodo Baggins knelt before his son. "The Sorting Hat will allow you to choose Gryffindor. It takes your choice into account."_

" _Really?" Killian Baggins said, smiling._

" _Yup!" Frodo said, smiling back. He asked, "Are you ready?"_

" _Yeah. I'm ready, Papa." Killian said, embracing his father._

Killian sighed, remembering this tiny moment between him and his father. He would treasure his time with his parents, who went on a new adventure almost daily. They returned with stories to tell, and were looking forward to their next adventure. Oh, how he wanted to be like them! Every inch of his being felt exhilarated!

His attention soon returned to the compartment window. Rolling green hills and a bright blue sky filled the atmosphere, giving him a warm sense of hope. The train ride was thrilling! He'd never been on a train before! This was just another new experience, once he was glad to be a part of with his cousins.

"Killian, are you listening?" Pippin Gamgee, the golden-haired hobbit lad, asked, looking quite serious. He cackled with great delight a moment later. "Of course, you're not! Does Killian have a crush on someone?" He tapped his foot, promptly.

"Ease up, Pippin!" Faramir Took, the golden-haired hobbit lad, said, chuckling quietly to himself.

"You have to wonder how your father ever met the Gondorian soldier, Faramir." Killian said, shaking his head and smiling.

"Gondor was in trouble. My father rushed in to help the people!" Faramir inquired, giddily. "He saved Faramir's life, and disapparated back to the Shire to help my mum." He chuckled again. "Our family has magic in their veins."

"I'm going to be a proud Gryffindor someday!" Pippin Gamgee said, giddy with excitement.

"At least my mother didn't have her pregnancy sped up, like your mum did!" Faramir said, bluntly.

"Now that's just rude." Killian told him, shrewdly.

Faramir shrugged. "Just telling the facts."

"Well, let's just hope we meet our new authoresses." Killian said, staring out the compartment window.

"I agree!" Pippin Gamgee inquired. "I wonder who she'll be."

"Knowing you, she'll be full of bouncy mischief!" Faramir said, grinning.

Killian looked at the open compartment door. So far, no one had come to check on them. Maybe he was kidding himself. Maybe he wouldn't get to meet an authoress this year. Maybe it was all a hoax. But he wouldn't be deterred! Hogwarts was his new destination and Hogwarts was where he was going to stay! Brave and noble was Gryffindor house. That's what he would be. Brave… and noble. Now, if he was lucky, he'd find love, like his sister Primula managed to find her hairbrush. It was love like that that wouldn't be ignored—

"Excuse me?" a red-headed girl asked from the compartment door. She looked friendly. Killian wondered what she wanted. "Is this spot taken? I was told I might find Killian. New routine. The authors get to know their hobbits before the sorting. I was told to find him."

"Oh." Killian sighed. He really needed to get over that. "You can join us. We won't bite!"

"Great!" The red-headed girl sat next to him. Killian blushed fervently. "I'm Roxanne Saunders! You must be Killian Baggins! Your family is famous in the Wizardry World. How your father defeated Sauron in his seventh year – ahhh! – oh, how I'd love to meet him up close."

"Um… right." There were butterflies growing inside Killian's heart. His stomach turned in knots. This was what love felt like? He had to do something. "So, you're the next authoress?"

"That's right!" Roxanne smiled, innocently. Why was it so hard for him to speak to her? She smelled nice. "Um… gosh, where do I begin?" She added, "I'm thinking about becoming a Ravenclaw. I know it's out of protocol for hobbits and authors to be in opposite houses, but why not? I just might meet my hobbit there!"

"So, are you a witch or a Muggle-born?" Killian asked, curious.

"I'm a half-blood." Roxanne said. "You know, my mum's a witch and my dad's a muggle. Actually, it's quite interesting. The new protocol for authors states there are some witches and wizards who have become authors and authoresses, while normal witches and wizards become… well, normal witches and wizards full time. There's something going on with the system that I'm not aware of… hmm… oh well." She stood up, informing him, bluntly, "Well, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll meet again sometime!"

"I guarantee we will." Killian said, watching her leave the compartment. Oh, how he wished she could stay! Roxanne was mysterious and a bit out there, but she meant well. That was the important, right? What else was there?

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Happy 2018! :)

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfic, _The Ringbearer_. :) Also, I ended up in a bit of a writer's block and rewrote this chapter.

This is a transition chapter. I've done my best to keep the transitions running smoothly. Hopefully, it works out. :)

* * *

The Great Hall erupted with cheer. Killian looked on in wonder as the first years ran around him and another boy in a circle. He smiled, glad to be the center of attention. Already, everything was working out in his favor. Now, he just hoped he would be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Albus," Killian faced the boy wizard, "do you think we'll get into Gryffindor?" He and his parents knew the Potters from their various trips to the Wizardring World. He'd never seen a more nervous boy. He hoped Albus was okay.

"Baggins, Killian!" The Deputy Headmaster called, holding a scroll in one hand and a battered old hat in the other.

Killian shrugged. He heard whispers from across the hall. They were talking about him. Maybe they wondered what house he would get selected into, too. Yup! That was it!

He now made his way onto the platform and sat down on the polished stool. He looked up as the Deputy Headmaster placed the battered hat on his head. An overwhelming sensation reached him. A voice whispered in his head, prying through his thoughts like steel pliers. Did it know what he wanted? Could he be sure that he got into the right house? There was one way to find out—

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat announced.

Loud cheers sounded from one of the tables. As soon as the hat was off his head, Killian leapt down from his seat, searching for the right table. He found it! He smiled, sitting down at the table and shaking the Gryffindors' hands. It was the best moment of his life! He wouldn't forget this choice for years to come.

~o~

Halloween drew closer. It was another thrilling experience for Killian. True, he preferred wand magic to hand magic. The reason was because he wasn't very talented using his hands to cast spells. In fact, he was downright terrible at it. He just wished other people could see it, then they'd understand him better.

"Killian!" Roxanne got his attention. She was adjusting to Gryffindor well, or so Killian hoped. "There's something on my mind."

"Sure. Whatever you like." Killian said with a warm smile.

"You, Pippin, and Faramir each got the house you wanted." Roxanne said, concerned. "Well, I wonder why the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor. Does it know something I don't?" She went on to explain, prudently, "I mean, the Sorting Hat refused to put me in Ravenclaw. It refused me, Killian! I can't imagine why it did such a thing."

"Neville Longbottom wanted to be in Hufflepuff." Killian explained, "The hat refused and put him in Gryffindor. Maybe it's a sign. Maybe you're meant to be in Gryffindor."

Roxanne shook her head. "I became your authoress. I knew the Head Author and Authoress were up to something. How could they know? I thought hobbits and authors could work together under different houses."

"They can." Killian nodded.

"Then why put me in Gryffindor?" Roxanne asked. "I should be in Ravenclaw."

"Maybe we can ask the Headmistress." Killian suggested. "I'm sure you can be sorted again."

Roxanne shrugged. "Maybe we should try that, but I don't know the Headmistress that well."

"Let's ask her tomorrow." Killian said, calmly.

"Tomorrow it is." Roxanne said, pleased.

~o~

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat announced. Killian was shocked.

"Really?" He asked.

"But please! I want to be in Ravenclaw! Surely, this is a mistake!" Roxanne asked the Sorting Hat.

"Gryffindor. I am sure of my decision." The Sorting Hat said, a bit peeved.

"Professor, this must be a mistake." Roxanne repeated, facing McGonagall.

"I'm afraid it isn't." McGonagall said, taking the hat off of Roxanne's head. "I am sorry, Miss Saunders."

"Oh no!" Roxanne sobbed. Killian sighed, wondering what to do. Even as he approached her, something held him back. He blushed. Why was he always blushing? Clearly, he missed something important, but what? What did he miss?!

.

"Don't worry, Killian." Frodo patted his son on the back. "Second year will be great!" Killian looked at his father now for support. "Look, if it's all the same to you, I'd like you to keep learning. Keep practicing those spells." Frodo grinned. "Who knows? You might be a good spell caster."

"Really?" Killian asked, curious. "You're so good at hand magic!"

Frodo shrugged. "It's my preferred choice of casting spells." He added, "You have your wand. You can use that."

Steam rolled from the train. Killian sighed. He embraced his parents, knowing that all was well. He just wasn't sure he could do hand magic. Oh, how he wanted to be like his dad! Even that would be great!

~o~

Killian looked out the Gryffindor common room's window in shame. It was already afternoon and a rainstorm forced him to stay indoors. Oh, how he longed to go outside and show people how to cast spells. _Any_ spells!

"Don't waste your time." Roxanne said, while looking over a term paper.

"Is she always like this?" Faramir asked Killian, curious.

Killian faced his cousin in triumph. "Didn't you already know that?"

"I'm starting to." Faramir answered, perplexed.

"Well—"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Killian!" Rose Granger-Weasley cried out in terror, careening into the hobbit boy. Killian righted himself. He clearly hadn't expected this to happen!

"No. You're fine." Killian said, warmly.

Rose blushed. "I'll see you later. I have Quidditch practice."

"Good luck." Killian said, shrewdly.

"Thanks! And good luck with your homework!" Rose said, leaving the common room.

The hobbit boy shook his head. He wasn't that interested in Quidditch. He didn't feel like trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. No. He was more interested in Astronomy and where the stars were located.

Roxanne laughed. Killian blushed, wondering if he did something wrong.

"What?" Killian asked.

"You!" Roxanne said, pointing to him. "You need to get your head out of the clouds, Killian, and spend more time in reality. It's what I would do!"

"You're a writer!" Killian said, confused. "Aren't all writers supposed to have an over-active imagination?"

"Some of us like to keep grounded." Roxanne replied.

"Uh huh!" Killian said in disbelief. "Right."

"How can you stand reading all those adventure novels?" Roxanne asked, curious. "Don't you think you could focus more on something less destructive?" She added, "Flowers! Flowers are the best sort of plant! And animals! Oh, I'd love to get a dog."

"Blah blah blah!" Killian said, annoyed. "I'd rather read adventure novels, Roxie! They'll make me smarter."

"They'll make you get into trouble." Roxanne said, annoyed.

"HA!" Killian chuckled. "We'll see about that. Won't we?"

"Hey, I was just asking." Roxanne said, returning to her studies.

Killian grunted. Oh, how he wanted to convince her to go on an adventure with him. He just wasn't sure when that time would come. For now, he could continue reading about adventures in books, until he got one of his own to share with people.

.

"Here's your permission slip to Hogsmeade." Frodo said, passing the signed form to Killian. Killian smiled, not knowing what to say.

"Um… thanks." Killian nodded.

"You're growing up." Frodo said, calmly. "Third year will be great! I know it. You'll get out of the castle and explore the village. I would suggest going to the Three Broomsticks. They have the best butterbeer!"

"I'll remember that. Thanks Papa." Killian said, awkwardly hugging him.

"Be good, son." Frodo said, watching Killian climb inside the train's compartment.

"Yeah. I will." Killian said. He sighed, glad to be out of there. If only he didn't run into Roxanne. At least, with her, things weren't too awkward. With his parents… that was different. At least he wouldn't have anyone doting on him day in and day out… until the holidays. Great.

~o~

Killian sat next to Roxanne and Faramir at the Gryffindor table. The sorting ceremony commenced. He listened with slight interest as each first year was sorted into their chosen house. He looked at Roxanne, wondering if she felt depressed about not getting into Ravenclaw. She twitched when Ravenclaw house was called. Killian sighed, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Killian." Roxanne said, softly.

"You don't have to be shy in front of me." Killian said, keenly.

"I know." Roxanne said, looking at him for a moment. "It's just hard."

"Come on. It's been two years." Killian said, confused. "Surely, you've gotten over it."

"Over what?" Roxanne asked, concerned.

"Being sorted into Gryffindor house." Killian said, pleased. "It's not all that bad, is it?"

"I don't know, Killian." She looked at him again. "I mean, what's the point of being a Gryffindor, if I can't prove myself. Maybe the Sorting Hat was wrong."

"The Sorting Hat is never wrong." Killian said, remembering what his father said to him. "Of course, it can let you choose which house you want. I haven't tried it myself because I'm happy with my decision."

"Well, good for you!" She said, annoyed.

"Look, if there's anything I can do to help, I would." He said, curtly. He recovered, "And hey! Maybe we'll find that adventure someday soon."

Roxanne held his hand. "You mean that?"

"Always." Killian answered, smiling at her.

"Gardener, Goldilocks!" The Deputy Headmaster called.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat declared.

Killian shrugged, telling Roxanne and Faramir, "Hey, look on the bright side: the whole Gamgee family will now be in Hufflepuff!"

"Whoopie!" Faramir said, smugly.

"Hey, I'm sure it'll be fine." Roxanne said, surprised.

"Whatever." Faramir said, shaking his head. He grumbled. "When's supper? I'm starving."

"It should be out soon." Killian said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Faramir mumbled. Killian chuckled, glad to have found such good friends when he had. Now, he could enjoy the rest of the year in peace.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Rowena Ravenclaw's Secret

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my other fanfics. :)

* * *

Frodo looked out the window. Winnie the Pooh's treehouse was a good place to stop and rest. Frodo had the feeling his quest had only just begun. He wasn't alone on this journey. He turned and faced Aria, who hugged Pooh, a furry yellow bear wearing a plain red short-sleeved shirt, for the third time that day. Frodo smiled, glad his wife was happy.

"We'll have lots of adventures today!" Pooh said, his rounded ears twitching happily.

"Yes." Frodo approached the two. "I'm sure we will. What did you want us to find?"

"Oh!" Pooh chuckled. "I heard there's something special. A ribbon! I believe it was blue. It was over by Gopher's house."

"Then we'll find it." Aria said, turning to her husband.

"Let's worry about it later." Frodo paused. "I'm kidding. I suppose there's no shame in finding the ribbon. It'll probably lead us to a chest."

"One can hope." Pooh said, giggling. "Good luck!"

"Right." Frodo said, resting a hand on Aria's back. "We should go." He asked his wife, on the way out of Pooh's house. "A blue ribbon? For what?"

"Well, it might be a metaphor or it might be a blue ribbon." His wife said, calmly. "We should go and look for it."

"Wait. Come here." Frodo pulled Aria in and kissed her on the lips. For a moment, nothing else mattered. It was just him and his wife, wrapped in each other's arms. He didn't want this moment to stop, even after he released her and embraced her fondly. There was no way he was letting her go, not for a second. "Why can't it be like this? Just us in the Hundred Acre Wood."

"And no danger." Aria smiled. "Not like there ever was in this forest."

"That's true." Frodo smiled joyously. "How far away is Gopher's house again?"

"I guess we make that a new adventure." Aria said, looking up at him. "Come on. Let's find that ribbon."

"Right." Frodo said, taking her hand and leading her out of the house. They walked for a good short distance, stopping in front of a gopher hole, complete with a red and white mailbox, a ladder, and a post, carrying a blue ribbon. Frodo untied the ribbon and looked at it. There was an insignia sewn into the fabric. The Ravenclaw house insignia, complete with a bronze eagle.

Frodo looked at the ribbon in shock. But how? He turned to Aria for answers, but even she was clueless. "How is this possible?" He asked, concerned.

"Well, there's one animal who knows the history of the Hundred Acre Wood." Aria said.

"Owl." Frodo answered, unsure. "No. If the ribbon points to Hogwarts, then we must go there—"

"Frodo!" Aria stopped him. "If Owl has answers, then we must go see him. He'll tell us what we need to know."

Frodo nodded. "You're right. But we don't know what Rowena Ravenclaw was doing here, if this ribbon belongs to her."

"It's recent. You're sure it belongs to Rowena Ravenclaw?" Aria asked, confused.

"I don't know." Frodo concluded, "Let's go see Owl."

Aria nodded. Frodo looked her in the eyes. He knew then they had no choice. It was time to visit Owl.

.

Frodo climbed the ladder. He stopped, looked up at Aria, who was glued to the ladder. "You can do it."

"I don't know if I can!" Aria cried out, frightened.

"Come on. It's just one step." Frodo said, caring.

Aria nodded silently. Frodo had faith they could reach the top of the treehouse. Still, Aria didn't move. He feared they wouldn't make progress today.

"Come on, Aria. I have faith in you. You will make it through this." Frodo said, concerned.

"Really?" Aria asked, curious.

"Trust me. We will make it. Just don't look down." Frodo told her, doing his best to calm her.

She sighed. "Okay."

He grinned as they continued the climb. In time, they reached the top of the treehouse and rang the doorbell. Frodo held onto Aria, doing his best to keep her from worrying. He was proud of her.

"You did it!" He whispered in her ear.

"I did!" Aria said, shaky.

The door opened, revealing an anthropomorphic brown owl with an orange beak. He smiled at them, extending his wing, letting them know they could enter his estate. Frodo led Aria inside, finding a spot for them by the table, where they sat down on cushioned chairs. Owl finished preparing the tea, before sitting down himself.

"Now, tell me, what brings you two here?" Owl asked, passing the filled teacups to the couple.

"We found this." Frodo gave Owl the blue ribbon.

"Rowena Ravenclaw?" Owl asked, astonished. "This ribbon says Rowena Ravenclaw! But that's impossible! This wood hasn't seen Rowena Ravenclaw for centuries."

"What can you tell us about her?" Aria asked, curious.

"Well, I must say this wood has been through a lot. It was here before we were." Owl pulled out a thick hardbound book. "Yes!" He flipped to the page he wanted. "In the history of the Hundred Acre Wood, and all worlds, the Four Founders of Hogwarts left clues in the worlds they traveled to. Rowena Ravenclaw came to the Hundred Acre Wood when she was a child. These woods were her refuge. She left clues for those who seek them. This ribbon is the first of many secrets." He passed the ribbon back to Frodo. "So, if you found this ribbon, I'll bet there's treasure buried in the earth."

"Thank you." Frodo said, finishing his tea. He looked at Aria. "We should go."

"Let me know if you find more treasures!" Owl waved to them. "I'd love to see what else Rowena Ravenclaw left in the Hundred Acre Wood."

.

Frodo and Aria retraced their steps back to Gopher's hole. There was the post, covering up something. Frodo passed the ribbon to Aria, before he dug into the loose soil. He pulled out a small treasure chest, complete with sapphire gemstones. He sighed, unsure what treasure lay inside the chest.

"What is it?" Aria asked.

"Aria, we don't know what's inside this box." Frodo admitted.

"It's okay." Aria said, wrapping an arm around him.

Frodo took a breath. He unlatched the box, revealing a note that read: _For those who seek to find this box, know that all secrets will be revealed._ He pulled out a sapphire pendant, attached to a gold chain. The letter R was etched in the center of the blue gemstone. He sighed, wondering what other secrets the Four Founders left behind.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Undertaking a New Quest

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfiction story summaries. :)

* * *

Frodo and Aria apparated back to Bag End. It was comforting being home after a trip. Frodo looked down at his hand. There was Rowena Ravenclaw's pendant, resting safely there. He gulped, knowing in his heart this journey would not be done alone or in a short time.

"Mama, Papa," Killian entered the room. He pointed to the pendant. "What's that?"

Frodo looked down at his closed fist. Should he tell his son this new quest? Should he put him in danger? He turned to Aria, searching for answers, but he couldn't find any. He sighed, realizing what he must do.

"Killian, sit down." Frodo led his son to the parlor table. Where could he begin? "Your mother and I found this pendant in the Hundred Acre Wood. It turns out the founders of Hogwarts left objects in the worlds they went to." He added, "I suspect one of those objects is at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Killian perked up with excitement.

Frodo raised a hand. "Now listen, this quest could be dangerous. I don't want you getting caught, or your mother and I will have to speak with McGonagall." He paused. "At the same time, I want you to have an adventure. You've been waiting for one. Here it is." He repeated, "Don't get into too much trouble."

"What's the point in having an adventure, if there isn't any danger?" Killian asked, smiling.

"You know, you're right." Frodo smiled. "I just wish you had gone on an adventure sooner." He told his son, softly, "Find the objects at Hogwarts. I have a feeling the smithy room is involved."

"A smithy room?" Killian asked, confused. "What's that?"

"A smithy room's where they make armor and weapons," Aria explained.

"I know what it is, Mama," Killian said, aloud. "I just wanted to know what it's doing there."

"I've been asking myself the same question for years," Frodo inquired. "Maybe you'll have better luck."

"I hope so," Killian said, uncertain.

"Of course," Frodo said. "Now, go on. I'll help you pack." He looked at Aria. "He'll be alright."

"Are you?" Aria asked.

"I don't know," Frodo answered, leaving the parlor.

.

 _The sea roared to life. A white tower stood at the top of an island, its windows glistening in the sunlight. Frodo made his way towards the tower, not knowing what awaited inside._

 _Yes! He reached an elven library. Now, he just needed to enter the restricted area… no! Wait! What was Sauron doing there, reading a book, followed by being bound in chains at the end of the room? He screamed harshly, gazing at the hobbit with fiery red eyes._

" _Baggins." Sauron spat on the floor. "How dare you come to me at this hour?"_

" _You? You're dead." Frodo said, trembling._

 _Sauron laughed. "I'm only dead in your mind, boy! Did you honestly think the remnants of the Ring would truly go away? It's kept inside you, as am I. The more you learn about the Four Founders of Hogwarts, the quicker I shall return!" He cackled. "This isn't over! Not by a long shot!"_

 _A fiery eye engulfed the area. Frodo was pulled forward, collapsing on the floor—_

He stirred. His arms were still wrapped around Aria, protecting her while she slept. He caressed her, doing his best to keep his composure. He kissed her cheek, not ready to leave her just yet.

"Frodo, what is it?" Aria asked, sleepily. Frodo met her gaze. "What happened?"

"I saw Tol Eressëa," Frodo explained. "In the dream, but it's from another life." He moved his head towards the pillow. Aria turned around, resting her head against his chest. "I saw Sauron, too. He said the more we look for the Founders' objects, the sooner he will return."

"Then maybe we shouldn't find them," Aria warned. "Frodo, if this quest is too dangerous, as you say, then maybe we can stop looking for the Founders' objects."

"No Aria! I want to do this." Frodo said, resting his hand on her forehead. "Apparently, I have unfinished business with Sauron."

Aria sighed. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"As do I, Aria." Frodo sighed.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. The Trolley Witch

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Here is the revised version of Chapter 5.

* * *

Killian entered the Hogwarts Express, half-surprised to find Albus Potter running around the train. What was he doing? Was it a brand-new adventure?

"Killian!" Roxanne led him inside hers, Faramir, and Pippin Gamgee's compartment. Killian joined her, sitting across from Faramir and Pippin, as they observed an hourglass or looked out the window. Roxanne got Killian's attention, "Are you alright?"

"No." Killian shook his head. He told his friends, "My parents want me to go on an adventure. They think the Founders of Hogwarts have objects hidden throughout the realms."

"That's good! We can find them!" Roxanne chirped up, giddy with excitement.

"We can't leave school! Not until we're old enough to graduate!" Killian said, flabbergasted.

"Oh." Roxanne huffed. "I was really hoping for an adventure outside of school."

"That's not the point!" Killian said, serious. "I haven't had any adventures, and my parents choose now to offer me one! Don't you find that suspicious?"

"It is suspicious." Faramir shrugged.

"Faramir!" Pippin said, astonished.

"What? It's true." Faramir said, saying, "We can't have adventures. That isn't right! Adventures are dirty, nasty things. I wouldn't want to be a part of one."

"You're a Took!" Killian addressed him, serious. "Don't you want to have adventures?"

"It's not my place." Faramir shook his head.

"Well," Roxanne said, a little chipper. "Let's not focus on the bad. Let's get back to something happier!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Killian, Faramir, and Pippin said in unison, tired.

Killian looked at the door. Albus with Scorpius was there, talking loudly. What were they up to? Killian had to know! If only Roxanne's grip wasn't so tight, then he'd find out!

"Killian, what's wrong?" Roxanne asked, concerned.

"Do you see them?" Killian asked, pointing to the two boy wizards. "They're up to something! I'm going to find out—"

"Killian, wait!" Roxanne stopped him. Killian leaned back, annoyed. She said, flat out, "We can't leave, not while the train is moving! We have to stay here!" She added, "We can't leave the train."

"I think they're about to," Faramir said, gesturing to the hallway.

Killian looked up again, discovering Albus and Scorpius were gone. He pulled away from Roxanne and left the compartment. Where were the two boy wizards? He looked one way and then the other. Yes! There they were, climbing up on the roof. He nearly thought about joining them until the trolley witch showed up.

"I'm sorry, dear, but no one leaves this train until it is properly stopped." The trolley witch told him, moving towards the carriage door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get these boys back to their compartments." She darted out the train, leaving Killian confused and alone.

Killian shook his head, realizing that he was a coward. "Right. Who needs Killian Baggins on adventures anyway?" He returned to his compartment, sulking. Quietly, he rested his head on Roxanne's lap, too depressed to even move. "I'm a disgrace!"

"No, you're not!" Roxanne shook her head. She stroked his hair, doing her best to calm him. "Killian, you're not a coward!"

"Why did Albus and Scorpius take off without me?!" Killian groaned.

"Would you like to join them?" Roxanne asked, sharply.

"No." Killian huffed. His voice faded with the realization that he was a little like his parents: too afraid to go on adventures or too bold to prove otherwise.

"Killian, if it makes you feel better, some of us haven't gone on adventures." Roxanne said, calming down, "Those of us in this compartment want to go on adventures, but they are too chicken to get into trouble. That's a small price to pay, but we can't afford it! Our parents will know what we've done."

Killian sat up, understanding. "Then we'll make sure to have an adventure when everyone least expects it." He added, telling his friends, "Now look, there's a smithy room somewhere in the castle. This year, I'm going to find that room. You're welcome to help me out."

"Does it have something to do with the Founders?" Pippin asked, beaming.

"Yes, it does. Although, I'm not sure which room is the right room." Killian said. "I wouldn't do this without everyone agreeing to join me! We wouldn't want to get kicked out of school or miss classes. We'll have to search for the smithy room during our break. What do you say? It'll be an adventure where no one gets hurts."

"I like that plan!" Roxanne smiled. "Let's do it!"

"I'm with you, Killian!" Pippin nodded.

"Faramir? What about you?" Killian asked, turning to his other best friend.

Faramir shook his head. "I don't know." He sighed, giving in to their wishes. "If everyone's in agreement, then I might as well pitch in."

"Great!" Killian said, grateful that things were finally turning in his favor! Now, he just hoped they wouldn't get caught.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Cinderella's Castle

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and finishing my fanfic, _The Ringbearer_. :') I'm back now after the long story hiatus. Enjoy. :)

* * *

 _Snap!_

Frodo and Aria apparated into a new area. They were standing in the middle of a village, where a towering castle could be seen in the near distance. It was strange, given Frodo hadn't explored this realm before.

"Where are we?" Frodo asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Aria shrugged. "Maybe we jumped too far!" She added out of comfort, "Well, Rowena Ravenclaw's next object has to be around here somewhere. Aren't we in Cinderella's kingdom?"

Frodo's nostrils picked up a strong scent of ice cream, being shaken and stirred. He was hungry. It was too early for this! He only had one breakfast!

"Aria," Frodo suggested, "would you like to see the sights? We can order some food while we're here." He sniffed again. There were fresh waffles baking at another store. Now, he really was hungry—

"I think that's a good idea." Aria checked her purse and found a few gold coins. "They're from this kingdom. We got them from the Ministry of Magic—"

"I know, and it's a good thing we did. Here." Frodo snatched the coins from her, bringing her over to the nearest pub.

Inside, there was a large dining area with few people sitting at various tables. Frodo assumed these people worked or were shopping. On the walls were trophies of dead game, as well as antlers from elk and moose. Frodo wondered who owned this tavern.

"Come on." Frodo pulled Aria over to one of the empty tables. They sat down next to each other, keeping to themselves while ordering some food and drinks. No one was bothered them, which was odd. What were they supposed to find here?

"Princess Cinderella's holding a ball today!" One of the patrons announced to his friend. "Everyone in the kingdom is invited. They're starting the celebration this afternoon!"

"Ooh boy!" The patron's friend declared, "If that were me, I'd chase down the one responsible and snatch that quill from them! Didn't Rowena Ravenclaw own a quill?"

"I believe she lost it sometime before Cinderella's arrival." The patron said. "It's locked away in the castle somewhere!"

"Frodo, what should we do?" Aria whispered to her husband.

"We'll think of something!" Frodo whispered back. "We need to get into that castle." He sighed, "But how?"

It was one thing to sneak around Hogwarts, but Frodo and his wife were no longer students there. This was different. They needed to find that quill!

Still, it was an opportunity to dress up and play the part… at least for a while. Frodo smirked, knowing he could use his hand magic to disguise himself and Aria. He had long since mastered casting spells with a wave of his hands. He could get them in and out of Cinderella's castle. They just needed a place to change—

.

Frodo led Aria into an alley. No one was there except for a few crates. They would have to be quick! Okay. Frodo calmed down, waving his hands at both himself and Aria. The spell worked! Their clothes changed! Frodo was now donned in a blue jacket, a blue waistcoat with gold buttons, brown suspenders, and blue knee breeches. Aria was dressed in a lilac gown. Frodo smiled, raising an eyebrow at his handiwork.

"Well," he paused, extending an arm to his wife, "shall we?" Aria took it, following him out of the alley and over to a carriage. Frodo paid the driver before he and his wife set out for the castle. One phase was complete. Now, onto the next step and a way out of this realm, before they were seen.

.

The carriage stopped in front of a grand staircase, leading into the castle. Frodo climbed out of the carriage first, before assisting Aria. He took a good look around, stunned to see how tall the castle was and how wide the road looked. He took Aria's arm, before leading her up the stairs and down the massive hallway. How were they supposed to find Rowena Ravenclaw's Quill in this place?

After a walk, the couple arrived in the ballroom. There weren't any stairs leading into the room. No. It was just the hallway they left. There were dancers already dancing in the ballroom, as well as a man waiting to present them to the king, queen, prince, and princess. Frodo quickly told the man their names, before proceeding onwards with Aria in tow.

Inside the ballroom, Frodo saw red rugs here and there, as well as massive red and gold banners hanging from the ceiling. Chandeliers were lit, as well as candlesticks. It was the perfect setting for such an occasion.

"Welcome," the princess, dressed in blue, addressed the two hobbits, "I'm Cinderella. Welcome to our home. You must be tired. Please stay!"

"Do you know about us?" Frodo asked, referring to him and his wife. He corrected himself, "I'm sorry! Our names have been addressed! I meant, are you aware of our travels?"

"Of course! Everyone knows about you two and your deeds." Cinderella smiled. "Word reached this kingdom, shortly after Sauron's defeat. That was twenty-two years ago!"

"Right," Frodo said. He whispered to Cinderella, "Aria and I are looking for a quill. Rowena Ravenclaw's quill. Has Rowena Ravenclaw ever come this way?"

"Why yes! I heard about her." Cinderella whispered back. "I'm afraid it's not in the ballroom. The only way you'll find that quill is if you look around the castle. I'll inform the king and queen of your business here." She walked away, speaking to the king, queen, and her Prince Charming. Frodo waited patiently for her return. He looked up again when she did. "They've agreed to let you search the castle. Although, I must say it's unwise for you to get into too much trouble. You never know when something might be lurking about the castle, or whether Sauron might return."

"I doubt he will," Aria said, softly.

"Yes. Well, good luck. May you find what you're looking for." Cinderella said to the couple, before walking away again.

"I don't get it." Aria looked at Frodo in confusion. "What do we do now?"

"Dance," Frodo said, leading her out onto the dance floor. He took her waist and started to waltz, doing his best to calm her. "Just relax. Keep your eyes on me, and we'll be fine."

"It's like I'm falling in love with you all over again," Aria said, smiling affectionately at him.

"As am I, Aria," Frodo said, pulling her in and kissing her on the lips.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Ravenclaw's Quill

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics and taking a break. :) Thanks go to Eldhoron for helping me with ideas for this chapter. :)

* * *

Frodo released his wife and kissed her hand. The kiss was gentle but enough to show his affection towards her. And yet, the ballroom felt stuffy. It was time to get outside and hopefully find a place with lots of greenery and flowers.

"Aria," Frodo got her attention, "do you want to explore the castle? I think there's a garden around here somewhere… there!" He pointed to the opening beyond the red flowing curtains. He returned his gaze to Aria, asking her, politely, "What do you say?"

"I think that would be adequate," Aria said with a smile.

"Good. Let's go!" Frodo said, taking her hand and leading her to the garden. He looked back once to see Cinderella and her Prince Charming wave to them, as well as the king getting furious and confused at the same time. Frodo laughed joyously. Oh, he was going to have a fun time at this castle – so why was he reminded of Hogwarts?

The second Frodo and Aria walked over a bridge and into a large garden, complete with stone railing, Frodo howled at the full moon. He couldn't help it! The freedom of being outside was lovely! To his surprise, wolves howled in returned. They loved it here, too! Frodo grinned at his wife as she giggled, her expression full of wonder.

"Do it again!" Aria said, embarrassed and happy.

"You would want me to, wouldn't you?" Frodo said, his hand landing on a gold key. "Ouch!" No way! There was a note attached to the key that read in fine letters: _Knowledge is Key. Seek the Key, Find the Quill. -Rowena Ravenclaw_. "This is about learning. But how?" He asked, taking off his invisible frames and making them visible. They were square glasses with black frames. He moved them out of the way before Aria could snatch them. "Why would you want them?" He chuckled, enjoying this game. Eventually, he passed his glasses over to her. "Shocking, isn't it? Knowing that Harry isn't the only one who wears glasses."

"I always thought you didn't wear glasses," Aria said, passing the glasses back to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's uncommon for a hobbit to wear glasses!" Frodo said, putting his glasses back on. He lifted his hand, making the glasses invisible once more. "Besides, would you have believed me, if I told you? It's embarrassing!"

"No, it's not," Aria said, taking his hand. "It actually makes me trust you more. It makes me love you more. No one said you were perfect, Frodo, and yet you are in some ways, flaws included."

"Thanks," Frodo said, kissing her on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Aria said, grinning with satisfaction. She returned to the subject on hand, "Do you think Rowena Ravenclaw's quill is hidden in this garden?"

"I don't know," Frodo answered, tapping the key gently on the palm of his hand. "But we'd better look for more clues. If we're lucky, it'll be out here."

"What's that?" Aria asked, pointing to a strange wooden chest.

Frodo looked at it as well and approached the chest. He looked at the key for a second, before fitting it inside the slot. It fit! He turned the key, heard a click, and opened the chest, revealing a blue box with a quill inside. The quill had Ravenclaw's insignia sewn into the feather. There was a note nestled in the box, which read: _You found the Quill. Two items down. There's more to find. Do not give up hope._

"Did you find it?" Aria asked, confused.

"Yeah." Frodo stood up, presenting the quill to her. "That's two items down! I think we found both Rowena Ravenclaw's objects. There's still more to find." He paused, waited until Aria put the quill back in the box before he pulled out a moving map. With a few charm spells, Frodo managed to find the next destination, where the next object was hidden. "It's in Agrabah!"

"Agrabah?!" Aria asked, alarmed. "You mean we have to travel in the heat? Couldn't we stay here for another day or two?"

"No. We don't have time!" Frodo rolled up the map again, before taking the box, with the quill, and stuffing it in his pack, complete with an extendable charm. He rubbed Aria's arms a moment later. "We'll find a way to come back here, maybe on a family trip! For now, we need to go."

"Are you leaving?" Cinderella asked, confused.

"I'm afraid so," Frodo said, nodding. "This was fun." He smiled, looking at his wife in understanding. "I think we'll be back here sometime later after our quest is complete." He said, referring to him and Aria.

"Oh. Well, good luck." Cinderella bowed. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"We will! Thank you for your hospitality!" Frodo nodded, smiling at her. He looked at his wife again, extending his hand to her, "Are you ready?"

"I am," Aria said, taking his hand. With a snap, Frodo and his wife disapparated from the castle and Cinderella's realm.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	8. The Smithy Room

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Killian lifted his head up. Oh, why did Professor Binns' class have to be so boring? Wasn't there any way around it? His dad was lucky to have Flitwick teach him how to use hand magic. Oh, why didn't he have that as a class?!

"Killian, are you awake?" Roxanne whispered, jotting down her notes.

"Hmm?" Killian looked up again.

The bell rang. The class was dismissed. Killian grabbed his books, before leaving the classroom with Roxanne and Faramir. Killian sighed. What if he couldn't find the smithy room? What if it was nothing more than a myth?

The teachers wouldn't expel him if he was only looking for a secret, would they? He had his fears about the whole mess. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe he was too goody-shoes to know better.

"Killian, are you coming?" Faramir asked, getting his attention.

"You two go on ahead," Killian said as Pippin Gamgee approached. "I'll look for the smithy room myself."

"What are you kidding? We're going to look for it, too!" Pippin chimed in disbelief.

"Killian, you're not doing this alone!" Roxanne said, distraught.

Faramir shook his head, telling Killian, "You're just like your father: always going off by yourself! It's hard to believe that you're not like him!"

"You know, that's what I wanted to be when I grew up: like my dad," Killian said, fighting back. "That's what I'm asking for anyway!"

"You're too boastful!" Roxanne said, calmly, "We need to find this smithy room together. We're between classes now, so we have this chance to search the school for it. What do you say?"

"Let's hope we can find it." Killian gestured down the hallway. "We'll start looking on the fifth floor. I have this feeling we should look there."

"Good on you, mate," Roxanne said, following Killian down the corridor.

"I don't know," Faramir said, catching up to them. Killian looked back at Pippin as he joined them. Four friends on the hunt for treasure… what could possibly go wrong?

.

Killian had another chance to look during lunch. To his friends' surprise, he ate his lunch quickly and took off out of the Great Hall. He couldn't waste any more time! That smithy room had to be here somewhere.

He tried the fifth floor again. The hospital wing wasn't too far away. The corridor was clear and filled with greyish-white stone. There were some paintings here as well. There was one that took him by surprise: it was an elderly wizard moving to and fro. Behind the wizard was a strange room with iron anvils. Could it be?

"Do I need a password to get into the smithy room?" Killian asked, curious.

"Not at all! You're Frodo Baggins' son! Frodo usually hung out in the smithy room. For you, since you're a Gryffindor, I'll let you in!" The wizard portrait swung back, letting Killian through the portrait hole.

"Thank you!" Killian cried, running through the portrait hole and entering the next room. There was a stone fireplace with the Hogwarts insignia etched into the stone. All around him were anvils and tool racks, as well as hangers for the tools. The fireplace was lit up the moment the hobbit entered the room. "This room is so awesome!" He chirped. Now, he knew where this room was and how to find it again.

His mission was complete, but why did he feel like his journey had only just begun? He couldn't wait to show Roxanne, Faramir, and Pippin this room! He ran out of the room and back through the portrait hole. The portrait closed behind him, the wizard returning to his ruminations.

"Thank you!" Killian said to the portrait, running off. It was time to show his friends this room.

.

Killian waited until Roxanne, Faramir, and Pippin were out of the Great Hall, before leading them straight to the fifth-floor corridor. There was the elderly wizard portrait, opening up for him and his friends. The four friends ran down the portrait hole, waited until the portrait closed behind them, before entering the next room. Killian smiled, glad to see the mixed expressions coming from his friends.

"Wow! This is the smithy room?" Pippin said, ecstatic.

"What do you think?" Killian asked them, curious.

Faramir shrugged. "It could be better."

"Wait," Roxanne said, taking a look around the room. "This room has been around since the school was founded. I read it in 'Hogwarts: A History'. It's called the Blacksmith Room and was hidden from Salazar Slytherin. It's been ages since this room was last seen by someone… at least until your father found it, Killian."

"That's good," Killian said in delight.

"This room also doesn't have magic," Roxanne admitted.

"Well, that's a shame." Pippin sighed.

"That may not be entirely true," Killian said, gazing at his friends. "This is Hogwarts. Everywhere we look, there's something magical going on in the corridors and grounds."

"Killian, we may or may not find magic here," Faramir said, serious. "Can we leave?"

"No!" Killian shook his head. "My parents wanted me to find something. But what? I don't understand."

"Let's start searching," Roxanne said, looking around.

"Right." Killian nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	9. The Emblem

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Had the hours flown by? Killian couldn't tell in this room. A moment felt much longer, and yet he still had to find whatever it was his parents wanted him to look for. Maybe he should give up the search now and continue another day!

Wait. What was that strange bright light? Killian grabbed the rope. The light grew brighter. He was thrown back into the same room. No way! This was so cool! Where was he? Where were his friends? Was he still at Hogwarts?

He turned around, stunned to see a red-haired man wearing red robes, talking with two women: one with dark hair and wearing blue robes, while the other with red hair and donned in yellow robes. They were talking. Killian looked over his shoulder. He could just make out a man in green robes trying to get in through the portrait. Nothing worked! The man couldn't enter. He certainly had a wicked gaze about him!

"I'm telling you, this whole idea is nuts, Godric!" the woman with the fiery red hair declared, annoyed.

"Salazar Slytherin won't get into this room. No Slytherin can!" the dark-haired woman spoke in turn, speaking truthfully.

"You're both right, Helga, Rowena," Godric told the two women. "But this is for the best. I didn't create this room so it wouldn't be of any use to us!" He sighed. "A witch read my fortune. She said that only the pure of heart could enter this room and find the secret." He smiled at Killian, gesturing for the boy to proceed towards them. "It's alright, Killian. I've been waiting for you to come here."

Killian stood up, approaching the trio. "I didn't mean to pull that rope! It was just lying there."

"Then it wasn't a coincidence." The dark-haired woman named Rowena Ravenclaw said, smiling. "You're here for a reason, as it is you who must complete the task."

"You see," the red-haired woman named Helga Hufflepuff declared, "it wasn't just fate that brought your father to this room. You're here, too, to finish what your father started and that is to find Godric Gryffindor's long-lost emblem. Your father will find the orb, but it is you who is most important to this quest."

"What emblem? What can I do?" Killian asked, confused. "Did I fall back in time? What's going on?"

"We're merely in a pocket of time," Godric admitted, smiling at him. "I'm afraid this pocket won't stay open for long! It is you who must find my emblem and discover the last secret. It will connect Slytherin as well. That is your task. The second you find that emblem, you and your friends must leave this room. I'm afraid it will only stay open until that time. Then this room will remain hidden until someone else discovers its secrets."

"No Ravenclaw could seek out what we hope you will find," Rowena admitted. "And it's very important that you do so before your father returns to Hogwarts."

"He's coming back?" Killian asked, confused.

Rowena giggled. "Why yes, he is! He's coming back with the other objects. But don't worry, Killian. The last secret will be uncovered when all the other objects are found, however long that may take."

"Killian, it is time for you wake up," Helga said as the bright light engulfed Killian once more.

The hobbit jumped back. He was in the present with Roxanne, Faramir, and Pippin. They were still searching for the object. Killian knew what to do, but where could he find this emblem?

Wait. What was that gold light, blinking next to one of the anvils? It looked like… yes, it was! It was an emblem in the shape of the Gryffindor crest. He smiled, glad to have found what he was looking for. However, that smile faded when the lights flickered off and on.

"Come on, we have to move!" Killian told his three friends, heading out of the room and through the portrait hole before the ceiling collapsed on them. They made it out on time, watching as the elderly wizard's portrait vanished in the corridor, leaving him with the emblem and new hope. "Mama, Papa, wherever you are, I hope you find the other objects soon."

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	10. Agrabah

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Thanks go to Eldhoron for helping me figure out this chapter, too. :)

* * *

Agrabah stood in the heart of the desert. There was enough open space for the city to flourish, complete with its own oasis, as well as visitors and travelers stopping by the marketplace to buy food, drinks, jewelry, and more. It didn't stop the heat from rising during the daytime.

However, when Frodo and Aria apparated into the city, it was dusk and the air was getting chilly. Aria shook and her teeth chattered. Frodo took off his jacket and wrapped it around Aria's shoulders, letting her put it on for that much-needed warmth.

"Thank you. I forgot how hot you are. It's keeping me warm." Aria said, smiling.

"You're welcome," Frodo said with a grin. "Let's go. I'm sure there's someone who'll tell us where to find Hufflepuff's trophy."

"Hufflepuff? She has a trophy?" Aria asked, concerned. "How do you know?"

"I can feel it," Frodo said, softly, leading his wife into the city. He sniffed the air. Dust was starting to blow. They needed to find that trophy, but where were they supposed to look? He dragged Aria into a pawnshop and closed the door, just as the sandstorm picked up.

He looked around. The brown walls didn't help with the cold, which grew rapidly in strength. He picked up a torch and used his hand magic to light it, before waving his hand at the other torches, brightening up the room and making the temperature bearable, before setting the torch on a stand.

"How are we supposed to find Hufflepuff's trophy in here?" Aria asked, concerned.

Frodo averted his gaze to the end of the room. There was a portly bald man, holding a knife and skinning an animal. He avoided Frodo and Aria's gaze as he worked on his rabbit. Frodo inhaled and exhaled. He and his wife would just have to ask this man where the trophy was located.

"Excuse me, sir," Frodo said, trying to make conversation, "if you have time—"

"Eh?" The man asked, looking up and pointing his knife at Frodo. "I'm busy here! Can't you tell?"

"Yes, I can see that," Frodo said, doing his best to keep his composure. "My wife and I are looking for an object, a trophy. We were wondering if it was here in the city."

"Oh, good luck trying to find something that cannot be found!" The owner said, annoyed.

"So, you can help us?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"Don't touch anything or I shall call the guards. Then you'll have to deal with them!" The owner walked out of the room and into his office. He repeated, bluntly, "I said 'don't touch anything'! You hear?!"

"Frodo, let's go!" Aria said to her husband, annoyed. "He's not going to help us!"

Frodo nearly followed his wife, until he gently pulled Aria into his arms. Something caught his attention. A rug. A moving carpet with a unique purple tapestry sewn into the fabric. No way! It was talking or at least trying to using only its gold tassels.

"I think this carpet knows something," Frodo said, leading Aria over to the carpet.

"Do you think it can help us find the trophy?" Aria asked, curious.

The carpet nodded a few times, before gesturing to the vases. The carpet wanted Frodo and Aria to remove the vases and help it escape. Frodo smiled. Of course, he would do that! And he did. He rushed over to the vases and, with Aria's help, removed them from the carpet's body. It worked! The carpet was free and the sandstorm nearly was gone.

"Climb on!" Frodo told Aria, as he sat down on the carpet. He gestured to his wife as she did the same, right as the pawnshop owner returned, dropping his bloodied knife and other utensils.

"As I said before, 'don't touch anything'!" The owner repeated, diving headfirst for the couple. The carpet lifted itself up, leaving the pawnshop owner to ram into the wall. Frodo laughed, glad to see a nice change of events.

"My wife and I will be back to pay for this carpet!" Frodo said, watching Aria wave to the pawnshop owner. Frodo added, telling the owner, "We'll see you later!" In seconds, the carpet took off. Whatever the pawnshop owner had to say, his voice trailed off into the wind. Frodo chuckled. "Whoo Hoo!" He cried out in delight.

"Now, if we're lucky, we'll find the trophy, before someone else does!" Aria announced, doing her best to hold on. Luckily, Frodo kept his arm wrapped around her for support, making sure she didn't fall off.

"Don't worry. What's the worst that could happen?" Frodo asked, cheerily.

"Well, I don't know," Aria said, concerned.

Frodo laughed again. "We'll be fine. Trust me." He wondered if his wife agreed with him or was just wary. He assumed the latter, knowing that where they were going would be dangerous. He hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	11. Hufflepuff's Trophy

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

The carpet stopped in front of a cave. Deep purple hues emitted from the cave, sending shivers up Frodo's spine. Something was amiss.

Frodo waited until the carpet landed gently on the ground before he moved off the carpet, before helping his wife out. In haste, Frodo dragged his wife behind the wall, as a group of thieves came outside the cave with chests of gold and jewels. One of those chests had a Hufflepuff insignia etched into the wood.

"That's it!" Frodo cried, softly.

"We have to get it!" Aria whispered, charging forward. Frodo pulled her back, clasping his hand against her mouth in an effort to calm her, but also to make sure none of the thieves knew they were there.

He was sorely mistaken when one of the thieves went searching for them!

"I've got an idea," Frodo said to his wife, waving his hand in front of them. Their clothes changed, revealing a Middle Eastern attire. They were both dressed in blue, while Frodo donned a red fez. It was the perfect disguise, at least for now. He whispered to his wife, "I'm going to release you, but you have to act cool! These men won't give up or go down without a fight. Be careful."

Aria nodded a few times, causing Frodo to release her. "Frodo," she whispered in his ear, "I'm not very good at lying."

"Just do your best. We should be fine." He whispered back.

"Hey, you!" The thief cried, pointing to Frodo and Aria. "What are you two doing back there? Come out… NOW!"

Frodo took Aria's hand, leading her out behind the wall. He told the thief, "Yes, it would seem that way."

"We already stole a carpet!" Aria admitted, truthfully.

"Well," the thief smiled, "I'm impressed! But you're not here to steal our gold?"

"No!" Frodo said, unsure what to do. "We're just here to take a trophy! It'll be gold and have an emblem on the front. Have you got any of those?"

"Here!" A second thief tossed a gold trophy on the ground. The trophy landed before Frodo's feet. Frodo looked at the trophy, before looking up at the thieves again. Clearly, this was a challenge, but would this mean he and his wife's lives were in danger? "Take it! That trophy's been nothing but a curse to us!"

"Thank you!" Frodo said, watching Aria hesitate to take the trophy. "Oh!" He grabbed the trophy from the ground and looked up again. How strange! The thieves vanished in the blink of an eye. He and Aria were alone. "Well, that was easy!" Frodo smiled, staring at the trophy, which looked distinctly like the Hufflepuff crest.

"There's a message on the trophy," Aria said, reading the note. "'Someone, pure of heart, can reveal the treasure buried within. You have found what you seek. -Helga Hufflepuff'." She looked up at Frodo, concerned. "Does this mean we've found Helga Hufflepuff's trophy?"

"It seems like it." He said, staring at the trophy. "It's beautiful, but still… these last two objects have been too easy to find."

"Easy?" She asked, stunned. "Two were concealed, while two were right under our noses! Plus, we had to face those thieves!" She snarled. "I hope we can find the next object soon! I'm getting tired."

"Already?" Frodo asked, putting the trophy inside his pack, before taking out the map. With a wave of his hand, the map's image changed, revealing another castle. His brow furrowed. This couldn't be right! "Is that where I think it is?"

"The Beast's castle?" Aria asked, trembling. "Are you sure the next object's there?"

"Gryffindor's orb is there," Frodo said, putting the map away. He looked at her, understanding. "We will find it." He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry." He extended his hand to her. "Come on. The sooner we find all the objects, the faster we can go to sleep. What do you say?"

There was a pause. Frodo wasn't sure if Aria would agree this time. She did look sleepy. He assumed they would have to be quick, just like they were when they searched for Sauron's Horcruxes.

"Aria?" Frodo asked, getting her attention.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Aria said, taking his hand.

In minutes, they disapparated, leaving the desert behind. The couple apparated soon after on to the French countryside. A dark castle loomed before them. All around were statues of gargoyles. It didn't take long for Frodo to realize they had arrived at the doorstep of the Beast's castle.

Now it was only a matter of finding the orb first before the Beast found them.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	12. Godric's Clue

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Killian sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, observing the Gryffindor crest emblem. There was something unique about it, something he couldn't place. Was it a secret that he had to discover? Maybe it would lead him somewhere special? Somewhere fantastic! It was only a matter of unlocking the code, and then seeing where this new journey took him—

"Okay, Killian!" Roxanne interrupted him. Darn it all! "What are you doing?!"

"What?" Killian looked up, confused. "What did I do now?"

"What did you do—" Roxanne huffed, sitting on the red cushioned couch next to him. "Killian, do you really think that emblem is going to lead you somewhere? I mean, it's just an emblem."

"It could be a trick!" Faramir chimed in, speaking to them both from the corner table.

Killian huffed. "If it really was a trick, then we'd see one of George Weasley's prank objects at any given time!"

"I'm just saying that it could be dangerous and you need to be careful," Roxanne said, annoyed. "I really want you to be happy."

"Roxanne, why do you rag on me? I've done nothing to hurt you!" Killian told her, stunned.

"I was only trying to help," Roxanne said, calmly.

"I know." Killian took her hand in his, smiling at her. 'Thank you."

"You're welcome." Roxanne smiled back at him.

"That's all good fun," Faramir said, interrupting their moment. "Now, can we figure out what that emblem does?! It couldn't have appeared for no reason!" He joined Killian and Roxanne on the couch, observing the emblem from where he sat.

"Well – what's this?" Killian pressed the centermost part of the emblem. It clicked like a button! Lights displayed from the emblem, revealing a moving picture of Godric Gryffindor. Godric was in their common room! No way, no how! Surely, this must be a dream!

It wasn't a dream. It was real. Godric Gryffindor was right there with them!

"Whoa." Faramir was stunned. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Killian admitted, keeping his thumb pressed on the emblem. "I just pressed it."

"Can he hear us? Hey!" Roxanne called out to the moving image.

The image of Godric Gryffindor looked around for a moment. It eventually looked at the three friends, smiling at them. This was great! If only Killian's father were here, then he'd have something to say something about this wizard's latest visit.

That'd be splendid!

"Congratulations Killian Baggins on making it this far!" Godric bowed before the hobbit.

"Dude, he's talking to you!" Faramir whispered in Killian's ear.

"I know!" Killian whispered back, feeling elated. He turned to Godric, asking him, "I found the emblem. What do I do with it? What's next?"

"Well, the Blacksmith Room was only the first piece of the puzzle," Godric explained. "The Blacksmith Room has been at the school since it was founded. Its magic was removed, but not all magic went disappeared from the room."

"Come again?" Roxanne asked, confused.

Godric laughed. "There's magic all around us, dear girl! Magic is everywhere you look, as long as you find it in the right place!" He turned to Killian now, informing him, "Your next task involves finding the gateway to the Black Lake and the secret that awaits you there. The Red Flag of the King must be solved and it must be found before the dawn comes. You will find the gateway by looking for the lever over by the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. Good luck!" The image faded, returning to the emblem.

Killian clicked the emblem several times, holding it a few times with his thumb. It didn't work! NOOO! He was expecting to use the emblem again, in case he got stuck! What was he supposed to find? The Red Flag of the King, whatever that was! But how was he supposed to find the red flag? And who was this king Godric talked about? He must have been someone of great importance; otherwise, Godric wouldn't have mentioned him.

"The answer lies in the Black Lake," Killian said, figuring out the riddle. He turned to the fireplace, searching for a lever. "What lever? Come on! It must be here!"

"This quest is ridiculous! I'm going to bed!" Faramir said, getting up.

"Do you mean this lever?" Roxanne asked, tapping a small lever next to the stone fireplace. Killian chuckled, rushing towards her and pulling down the lever. It worked! The stone moved, forming a dark passageway. Roxanne chuckled. "You're welcome!"

"No way!" Faramir declared, shocked.

"Come on!" Killian cried, heading down the passage. He waited until Roxanne and Faramir joined him before casting Lumos with his wand. His friends did the same, grateful to have some light.

They walked a foot away from the door when it closed behind them. No! Killian couldn't believe it! They were trapped. There was only one way to go now: down.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	13. The Hidden Vault

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Faramir tried the door, but it wouldn't budge. Killian figured as much would happen. Now, they really needed to find the way out.

"Come on! We've got to find another way!" Killian said, leading his friends down the passage.

"Killian!" Roxanne got his attention. "I just want you to know that in case we don't make it out of here, that you're a good hobbit."

Killian smiled. "And you're a fine authoress." He squeezed her hand gently, letting her know it was all right.

"I hate to be a bother, but we need to find a way out of here!" Faramir said, leading the way.

"Yes. Let's go!" Roxanne said, following him.

Killian sighed. Would Faramir ever learn to stop killing the moment? He guessed he never would learn. Taking a breath, Killian followed Faramir and Roxanne down the passageway.

.

For a time, there was nothing but darkness. Soon, that changed when the three friends entered a strange pipe network, made out of stone. Was it the Chamber of Secrets? No! They were too far up to be near a pipe network… or were they? Killian couldn't tell! Was he going mad? Maybe he was!

Eventually, the pipes stopped in front of a strange vault door. How odd! What was in this vault and how would they get it open?

Killian pulled out the emblem, looked at it and then noticed a strange lock on the door. It looked just like the shape of the emblem. Killian fitted the emblem into the slot. It clicked and stayed there. Wheels turned and the door opened, revealing a marvelous sight. Killian grabbed the emblem, before joining Roxanne and Faramir past the door, which closed behind them seconds later.

Torches lit up the room, revealing mountains of gold, jewels, and flags with the different Hogwarts' houses on the front, each with their own emblazoned house colors. Roxanne gasped in awe, Faramir was stunned beyond words, and Killian was just as amazed. It was like a treasure trove he hadn't realized was in this castle! Pristine, too! Killian had one word to describe how this room stayed new: magic! It was the only thing keeping this room alive!

"Killian, look!" Roxanne pointed with her wand towards an open doorway, leading to a familiar room. "This leads to the smithy room!"

"I guess they're connected," Killian answered, impressed. "But how?"

The emblem turned on, revealing Godric in his full form. The moving image walked around the room, enjoying the antiquities found there, before facing the trio.

"Yes. This vault is kept alive by means of magic!" Godric said in amazement. "It is wonderful to behold!"

"Why are the smithy room and this vault connected?" Roxanne asked Godric, confused. "How do we get out of here? Do we go this way?"

"Yes – that way!" Godric pointed to the door, watching the door to the smithy room close before them. "That is a dummy passage! It'll lead you to a dead end."

"Why is this vault here?" Killian asked, confused.

"This is one of the cursed vaults at Hogwarts. This one has a timer, which, when activated, spreads its curse throughout the school." Godric admitted, facing Killian with intrigue in his eyes. "Your father and mother warned you about causing chaos to the school. I read your mind before you walked out of that pocket of time not long ago."

"Killian, we need to go," Roxanne said, worried.

"How long do we have?" Faramir asked Godric, concerned.

"Oh, about five minutes," Godric said, pointing to a door at the end of the vault. "That way will lead you to the Black Lake and another secret the Founders, myself included, left behind."

"Why are there cursed vaults in the school?" Killian asked Godric, also concerned.

"The mystery behind that answer has long been forgotten. Some say a paranoid Headmaster created this vault and the other four cursed vaults. That is all I will say on the matter. Now hurry." Godric explained, taking off from the emblem, appearing as a ghost now. "I will show you where the Black Lake is and hopefully avoid any more cursed vaults. This way!" He approached the wooden door, leaving it ajar for Killian and his friends to escape.

There was a ticking sound. Killian heard it grow faster and faster. Where was it coming from?

"Killian, come on!" Roxanne cried, waving to him.

Killian sped on as fast as he could towards the door. He flung himself onto the stone ground just outside the vault, bruising his chest in the process. He winced in pain. This was not what he had in mind!

He checked his hand. It clung to the emblem. He looked back as Roxanne and Faramir climbed out of the vault, watching the door as it closed behind them and the ticking stopped. Godric shook his head as he joined the trio, with Roxanne helping Killian back on his feet.

"Yes. We survived that! Hogwarts is safe, at least for now!" Godric said, pleased.

"Do you have any more secrets you wish to share with us?" Roxanne asked, annoyed.

"Yes, I do!" Godric admitted, bluntly. "It's down here! We'll pass four other doors as we near the secret, but do not go through them! We wouldn't want any more curses brought upon us, now would we?"

"No, we wouldn't," Killian said, shaking his head.

"Let's go, Killian," Roxanne said, watching Faramir light the way with his wand, guiding them alongside Godric down the dark stone passage. Killian sighed, wondering how his parents were doing and whether they were close to completing their task.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

The Cursed Vaults can be found in the mobile game "Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery".


	14. Beast's Castle

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I was caught in a writer's block. Thanks go to Eldhoron for helping me figure out this chapter. It helped me get out of this block. :)

* * *

The doors were massive, made out of dark oak. The knockers were made from dark gold and carved to look like beast heads. The moment Frodo tapped on one of these knockers, the weight of the knockers tired him out quickly. Frodo gulped, wondering if he and his wife had come to the wrong castle.

"Hullo?" Frodo called, hoping someone would answer. "Is anyone in there?!"

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Aria said, nervous.

"Come on, Aria. What's the worst that could happen?" Frodo asked, pounding on the door again. His eyes widened when the door swung open, revealing no one on the other side. "Hullo?" He poked his head through the opening. So far, there was no one around. He looked at Aria again, gesturing to her with his hand. "Come on. Let's find that orb."

.

The foyer looked like something that came out of a storybook. The staircase had gold rails, while the wood staircase, made from dark oak, was draped in an elegant red rug. Against the wall were a mirror and a desk, complete with a candlestick and a wooden clock. Frodo's brow furrowed quizzically. There was something familiar about those two objects—

"Hello?" Aria called, her echo resounding across the room.

"Hmm." Frodo liked this. " _Hullo?_ " This was fun!

"Not one word, Lumiere—" a masculine voice whispered from the table.

Frodo shrugged. He gestured for his wife to follow. "That orb has got to be around here somewhere!"

"Do you think we should split up?" Aria asked, heading up the stairs. Frodo stopped her.

"No." He shook his head. "We can't split up. We'll get lost!" He looked around, discovering an ajar door across the foyer. "Let's go this way! Come on! We don't want to be late!"

"Late for what?" Aria asked, not paying attention.

Frodo faced her. He wasn't getting away with this. "Listen, we need to go back to Hogwarts. We need to finish finding all those objects! I have this feeling that ship will be at the school."

"What ship?" Aria asked, following him. She asked, serious, "You're not telling me something. What is it?"

Frodo turned to her. How was he supposed to tell her?

"Aria," Frodo pulled her in, informing her calmly, "the reason we found that sapphire pendant that day in the Hundred Acre Wood was not because we needed to find the Four Founders' objects. Godric Gryffindor's ghost is leading Killian straight to Slytherin's ship and that's where we need to be tonight if we want to perform the ritual and give the Founders some rest."

He paused. "Salazar Slytherin wanted to keep the Muggle-born students out of Hogwarts. We know this much, thanks to our journey to the Chamber of Secrets." He added, "I fear he may return unless we find all of the objects and get them aboard that ship; otherwise, our son may not make it through the night. He's in danger, as are the students at Hogwarts."

"So, while Harry and Albus are off on their mission, we need to do ours," Frodo said, serious. "We need to find the orb and get back to Hogwarts before dawn strikes the lands; otherwise, we'll lose Killian."

"This is how it has to be," Frodo said, rubbing her arms. "You understand, don't you?"

There was a pause. It wasn't until Aria spoke up that something changed between them.

"Frodo, do you remember when I told you about my voices?" Aria asked him, calmly. "It's like I can feel things. It's like my gut is trying to tell me something." She paused. "Frodo, I think I know where the orb is!"

"Then let's go," Frodo said, calmly.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	15. Gryffindor's Orb

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

As he and his wife walked down the corridor, complete with armored knight statues and massive ceilings, there was something Frodo couldn't quite pin down. This castle was familiar to him. Had he heard its name before? Was there a book he read about the castle? How else would he know who the castle belonged to?

Memories resurfaced of him finding the castle's illustration in a book, along with its many hallways and rooms. All of these drawings were so good and brought a mystery to the place. Frodo also knew about the Beast's castle from Aria, who watched the films and read the fairytale about the Beast and his lover.

Now, it was only a matter of finding their way to the West Wing, before time ran out.

"Frodo," Aria asked, "I have a question."

Frodo grinned. "Of course! Ask me anything you'd like!"

"How did you know our son's life is in danger?" Aria asked, curious.

"Um…" Frodo admitted, not bothering to keep secrets anymore, "…do you remember me telling you that I can foresee the future?" He waited for his wife to nod, before continuing. "I knew then that Killian was in trouble, but this map," he pulled out the map, "is what's driving us forward on our quest. I found it one day in our study. So, I took it. It's been a great help ever since." He put the map away, just as a deep growl resounded throughout the castle. "I think that was – the Beast."

"RUN!" Aria screamed, rushing up the stairs.

"Aria, wait!" Frodo followed, determined to catch up with her. Only he hadn't planned on finding a broken-down corridor with a closed door at the end. He held Aria's hand as he neared the door and grabbed the heavy latch, opening it to reveal a broken-down chamber. There was furniture broken and tattered in places, as well as curtains, drapes, and oil paintings. Frodo had a guess as to who caused the damage: it was the Beast that did this whenever he got angry, or so Frodo guessed.

Oh, how were they to find the orb in this place?

"Frodo, look!" Aria said, pointing to a small wooden table, complete with an enchanted rose, a handheld mirror, and a crystal glass orb. Frodo approached the table and picked up the orb. All at once, he saw the Gryffindor flag, as well as a pirate ship with a flag in Slytherin House's colors, nestled on the Black Lake, close to the white sandy beach. The vision faded, leaving Frodo to put the orb safely away inside his pack. "What is it?" His wife asked, concerned. "What did you see?"

"I know where the ship is," Frodo said without complaint. "It's where I thought it would be." He clasped her hands in his. "We need to get to the school… NOW! Dusk is growing old." He gestured to the night sky, which looked a little older. "I fear we might be too late to begin the ritual."

"Then let's go!" Aria said, growing anxious.

Before Frodo spoke again, he was interrupted by a low growl. He turned and looked back at the chamber, where a massive, hairy brown beast, wearing a purple cloak and blue tattered pants glared at the hobbit and his wife.

" _What are you doing here?!_ " the Beast snarled in a deep, masculine voice.

"Time to go!" Aria cried, taking her husband's hand. Frodo looked at her as they disapparated, leaving the Beast and his rose behind. They soared through rubber tubes, not knowing which way was right. Eventually, their bodies stretched out, allowing Frodo to see the world again. They made it to a beach, nestled before the Forbidden Forest and a cave entrance, which stood not too far away.

Before them was a dark ebony pirate ship floating across the lake, waving two flags. One of the flags belonged to Gryffindor, and the other to Slytherin. Frodo recognized this ship. It was the image on the map and in his vision. This must be it! But something was wrong!

"Killian, where are you?" Frodo asked, looking around the beach for his son and not finding him.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	16. The Founders' Tower

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

The pipe network sloped downwards as Killian, his friends, and Godric's ghost continued on their journey. For a time, Killian winced in pain. His bruises were healing, or so it seemed. Still, the pain wouldn't cease. He'd have to find a place to sit down and rest. Maybe the Hospital Wing wasn't too far away. At least, he hoped it wasn't.

"Here!" Godric moved through a closed oak door at the end of the pipe network. Killian felt the cool breeze whip through his curly hair. He managed to move his arm away from Roxanne and tried the door. The latch turned and the door opened, revealing a stone stairwell. He waited until Roxanne, Faramir, and Godric were through the doorway before heading up the stairs, closing the door behind him.

Killian's wounds didn't hurt as badly. He could walk!

Godric sped up, approaching the topmost part of the tower and zooming through that dark oak door. Killian followed the ghost past the door, entering a grand study with curved walls and covered with bookcases, as well as a writing desk. There were cobwebs on the walls, signaling to Killian this room was abandoned.

"Why did you bring us here?" Killian asked Godric, confused.

"What is this place? This tower?" Roxanne asked the ghost, curious.

"This is the Founders' tower," Godric explained. "It's where myself, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar had our meetings, as well as figured out what would become of the school. Much of this tower's history is long forgotten, but there is one piece of information I wish to share with you." He waved his hand at one of the bookcases. A hardcover book flew towards Killian, landing in his arms and flipping to the middle page.

Killian looked at the page with the tower, as well as the picture below it of a table with objects from the Founders, and a ship with Slytherin's colors. There was writing on the other page, which read in fine handwriting:

 **Chapter XI:**

 **Restoration Spell**

 _In order to restore the balance at Hogwarts and the timelines, which were broken, thanks to Sauron and the other villains, one must perform the following tasks:_

 _1\. Find all the objects needed to restore the balance. These are the Founders' objects, lost to the worlds, which include the following:_

 _-_ _ **Gryffindor:**_ _The Orb of Visions_

 _-_ _ **Slytherin:**_ _The Pirate Ship that was Lost_

 _-_ _ **Ravenclaw:**_ _The Silver Pendant, Rowena's Quill_

 _-_ _ **Hufflepuff:**_ _The Trophy she won before the founding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _2\. Place all the Founders' objects on a table, just as Slytherin's ship appears on the Lake._

 _3\. Wait for the full moon, when dusk and dawn meet._

 _4\. A pure heart must sacrifice themselves before the ritual is complete._

 _After this is done, the balance will be restored and the objects returned to their proper places. It is not known if the sacrificial victim will survive this restoration, but the odds are likely that he will._

 _Only then will the Red Flag of the King present itself to those who are worthy._

 _\- Godric Gryffindor_

"A sacrifice?" Killian asked, rereading the page. He looked at Godric, confused. "What do you mean, 'a sacrifice'? What ritual must be performed?"

"It's why your parents are after those objects." Godric sighed. "Your father knows more than you right now."

"Godric, what aren't you telling us?" Killian asked, concerned.

"If a sacrifice must be made, then I will do it," Faramir said, standing up.

"No!" Roxanne shook her head. "You don't need to sacrifice yourself. We'll find another way."

"There _is_ no other way!" Godric spoke aloud. He turned to Killian with keen eyes. "This must be Killian's choice! He is the one I sought after. The only way the Founders will have peace is for you to sacrifice yourself. We must head to the Black Lake, where your parents await us."

"What are you talking about?" Killian asked, confused.

"He's not a sacrifice!" Roxanne grunted in disbelief.

"I'm afraid he is," Godric said, truthful. He turned to Killian, asking him, "It's up to you. Whenever you are ready, we will go to the Black Lake and perform the ritual."

"What?" Killian asked, stunned.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	17. No Way Out

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

"Yes Killian, this must be done," Godric said with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Wait. NOO!" Killian slumped into a chair. The chair didn't break, but it didn't settle his mood. He was… a sacrifice? Like his dad and Harry Potter? They were the ones who made the sacrifices! Not him! He was still fourteen years old! How could he be a sacrifice?

He sat there, deep in thought. The friends he made, the dreams he wanted to take on… those dreams didn't matter if he was going to sacrifice himself. But no! How could he go through with it? Was there any way to stop this? He had this feeling Godric would show him where to go – it just didn't make sense!

The lives that would be lost if he didn't sacrifice himself. The price was too steep! No! He didn't like this! Was there any way around it? He turned to Godric, hoping for comfort. Sadly, there wasn't any. Just the ghost's expectation that he wanted to go to the other side and be at peace.

This wasn't about Killian. This was about everyone! He was just a part of it! Maybe death wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he would be all right. Maybe it was just quicker to die. If he did this right, then there was hope for him, for everyone.

His heart felt so innocent, and yet it thumped with each passing moment. It was as if his heart knew where it was going. He didn't have a choice. He would have to do this!

He stood up, asking Godric with a saddened heart, "Can you show me the way to the ritual?"

Godric nodded, taking off towards the nearest door, just not the one they came in. Killian wandered without looking back at his friends. There wasn't much point in hoping now. He did look back once to see Roxanne in tears. Faramir was with her, stunned.

Killian stopped, staring at them both now. Did they know something he didn't? Or maybe they just wanted to follow him until the end? Either way, Killian couldn't let that happen! They couldn't see him like this, even though his parents would witness what he was about to do.

"I have to go," Killian told his friends. "Please, let me go."

"We're going with you!" Roxanne said, softly.

"No!" Killian spoke up. He calmed down, replying, "Stay with Faramir. Protect him. If we're lucky, I'll come back." He added, "If anything happens to me, you'll have each other. This isn't over. Time is about to be restored! Let me do this. You know I have to!"

Roxanne embraced him. Killian smiled sadly, hearing her cry. She didn't want to let him go. He was grateful. He looked up at Faramir last, who sighed in defeat. This was for the best. This would ensure they were safe!

Killian released Roxanne, kissing her hand and cheek, before departing with Godric down the stone stairs. In minutes he was on the grounds, heading for a cave, a shortcut leading to the Black Lake. Killian cast the Lumos spell as he entered the tunnel, watching the cave drawings move and various drops of water land in tiny pools.

The tunnel ended, leading Killian and Godric to the beach. There was a pirate ship with the Gryffindor and Slytherin flags blowing in the wind. To Killian's surprise, there were his parents, standing up as he approached. He looked at the sky. Night grew older and dawn approached.

There was only one last thing to do: complete the ritual. If Killian was lucky, he would survive, but that was a matter of long odds. He gulped, realizing then that there was no turning back.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	18. Sacrifice by Choice

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Frodo gulped. He hadn't expected to see his son in such a disheveled state. Was he aware of what was about to happen, what he needed to do? Frodo knew he couldn't go through with the task himself. He did his part when he fought against Sauron. If anything, he already knew what sacrifice felt like.

Now his son was about to do the same thing for everyone. For that, Frodo was grateful. He looked on as Godric's ghost appeared before the long wooden table, perpendicular to the pirate ship and where the sun would cast its rays across the landscape.

Frodo nodded to Godric, pulling each object out of his pack and placing them on the oak table. He started with Rowena Ravenclaw's pendant and the box, which he opened up and revealed the quill. Next came Helga Hufflepuff's trophy, which he set on the centermost part of the table. Godric's orb came last and was placed to the right of the trophy. Frodo took a step back, watching the objects and the ship glow before his eyes.

The gentle-hobbit looked back at his son, who stared in confusion at the objects as well as his parents. Frodo sighed, knowing he would have to explain things to him. He approached Killian now with sadness and regret. He didn't want to do this, but he knew this must happen if they were to see that Hogwarts and the other worlds were safe again.

"You know why you're here," Frodo said, serious and calm.

Killian shrugged. "Sure. I'm a sacrifice." He asked, curious, "Papa, what does this ritual involve? What do I have to do?"

"It's not just an ordinary sacrifice," Frodo admitted.

"Frodo!" Aria said, concerned. Frodo looked at her for a moment, before facing their son again.

"Killian," Frodo said, concerned, "the reason this isn't a normal sacrifice is much like the sacrifice I and Harry Potter made. We came back. You can, too, if you have the heart. You have a choice. I didn't have one when I made the ultimate sacrifice. Yours is different because there's no villain in this unless we count Salazar Slytherin. Only he's a ghost, just like Godric, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff."

"What do you mean?" Killian asked, confused. "What are you trying to say?"

"We don't have much time," Frodo said, softly. "Hogwarts is in danger if you refuse!"

"So, I don't have a choice," Killian said, frustrated.

"Hogwarts has been in danger, is what your father is trying to say." Godric chimed in. "If you make this sacrifice, you'll save us all! The Red Flag must be found and the only one who can do that is you." He gestured to the table. "All you need to do is stand before the table. You needn't do anything else." He added, "The choice is yours to make. You do have a say in this. But know that if you refuse, Hogwarts will be in peril, worse than it already is." He shook his head. "No pressure."

Killian looked at his father for support. All he saw was a knowing look on his face, something he hardly expected to find from his papa. Could he really make this decision willingly? If it saved everyone, then he would have nothing to worry about. Ultimately, he knew what he had to do, even if it meant losing everyone he loved.

"I'll do it!" Killian said, moving away from his father and approaching the table. So far, nothing happened. He shrugged, smiling and chuckling. "See? Nothing happened – ah!"

 _Blast!_

Killian was thrown back, landing flat on the shoreline. The pain was intense, making him feel dizzy. The last he saw was his parents sitting beside him, pleading for him to stay awake.

He remembered nothing afterwards.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	19. Captain Hook

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

Killian opened his eyes. Everywhere he looked, it was bright. He checked himself. His clothes were blue, but also red. Had he done something wrong? He stood up, realizing he was on the pirate ship. The colors dampened, right as a man with short black hair and wearing a long leather trench coat and other pirate-y attire approached him. Honestly, Killian thought this pirate captain was a rock star.

"Keep your spirits up, lad!" The pirate captain said, cheery. "You've had a nasty fall."

"Am I dead?" Killian asked the pirate, confused. "Why am I dressed like this?"

"Ah!" The pirate explained fully, "You're not dead yet, neither can I explain the wardrobe change. Rather, you are in an in-between space. You're – how shall I put it – morally savvy, if you get my meaning. Really, you'll wake up soon and this nightmare will be over." He asked, curious, "Is there something you're looking for?"

"Who are you?" Killian asked, demanding answers.

"I can see you're shell-shocked. That's all right. It happens to the best of us." The pirate showed the hobbit his hook. "Killian Jones." He smiled at the lad. "I'm also known as Captain Hook."

"Hook?" Where had Killian heard this name before? Stories, of course! But how could they be true? Hook was here like he came out of a bloody book! It didn't make sense!

"Ah!" Hook smiled again. "I know what you're about to say: that little argument you had with your dad is his fault."

"He thought I was a sacrifice, that I had no choice except to do it. Is that bad?" Killian asked the pirate, deliberately.

"Therein lies the problem: you want to blame your father for his wrongdoing. But if he's a good man, then you have nothing to fear. Perhaps it's best to just let bygones be bygones and move on." Hook made his way up the stairs and over to the helm.

"Wait!" Killian stopped the pirate. "Before I go back, there is something I need."

"Right!" Hook pulled out a small flag and threw it down to him. "Here. May the sea guide you home."

"What is it?" Killian asked, confused. He stared at the flag. It was red and donned the Gryffindor crest. He sighed, realizing he had come to the right ship.

"It's the Red Flag." Hook explained, "Since I am the King of the Sea, it's only fitting this flag came to me. But then, only a brave, brave man would stow away aboard my ship and ask for such a prize!"

"I didn't ask. You gave it to me." Killian admitted, astonished.

"Did I?" Hook smiled a third time. "Well lad, I bid you adieu." He nodded. Killian felt a tug. Invisible hands grabbed him, pulling him back into the darkness. The last thing he remembered was holding the flag, which stayed clutched in his hand—

.

" _Killian…."_

" _He's coming to… wake up, Killian…."_

Killian heard his parents' voices grow clearer with each passing second. His body felt heavy, heavier than he thought. He was lying flat on his back, with the spray of the sea drowning out his hearing and the smell of saltwater plugging up his nostrils.

He opened his eyes to a familiar world, a world he was beginning to remember. He could feel his arms and his legs again. He was getting stronger, able to move. His chest bruises had healed, making it easier to breathe, easier to move. At last, he sat up, embraced by his father and mother.

"What happened? What?" He looked at the red flag in his hands. It was still there. "It must have come with me after I stowed aboard Hook's ship."

"Hook?" Aria asked, confused. She looked at Frodo, telling him aloud, "I think we should investigate, Frodo!"

"No!" Frodo shook his head. He patted Killian on the back of the head. "Our son is fine. It was part of the ritual, and now that's done!"

"You knew I'd be aboard that ship, didn't you Papa?" Killian accused his father.

"Don't be too hard on me. I'll make it up to you." Frodo said, smirking. Killian smirked back, wondering if Hook was right: that his father meant well.

"I almost believe that," Killian smiled, glad his father and mother helped him back on his feet. He looked up, watching the pirate ship sail off into the distance. One thing didn't add up: the golden light portal that suddenly appeared on the beach. Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar floated towards it, looking at it with intrigue, before waving to Killian. He waved back, grateful to see the ghosts altogether. "Goodbye Godric! Thanks for everything."

Godric nodded. "You're welcome." He turned to the portal and glided through it, with the other Founders following him. The portal disappeared, allowing Killian to see no more ghosts on the beach. The Founders had moved on.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Captain Hook/Killian Jones is from ABC's television show "Once Upon a Time".


	20. Epilogue: Where Paths Meet

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story and this series. :( :)

* * *

Killian stared at the Red Flag in awe and agony. Awe because it was a miracle he even had the flag. Agony because he had actually died, even when it didn't seem like it. He looked around the Great Hall, watching his friends eat breakfast. It was one thing to see Roxanne and Faramir be silent, it was another that they hadn't spoken to him all morning. Not only that, Killian didn't feel like going to bed.

Maybe it was for the best, given he saw Albus Potter with Scorpius Malfoy. The two were chatting happily and approached by Rose Granger-Weasley, who looked like she wanted to talk to them. Maybe this was Killian's chance to talk to them, get their attention. He stood up and made his way over to the Slytherin table, causing everyone to gasp! This was new to them all, too, but especially to Killian! He never thought of the day when Gryffindors and Slytherins might mingle.

"Albus," Killian said, curious, "hi!"

"Hi," Albus said, calmly. "What do you want?"

Killian sat down across from the two boys. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to talk."

"I have to meet my dad," Albus admitted. "We're going to take a walk."

"I'm meeting with my dad, too," Killian said.

"Great," Albus said, returning to his meal. He regretted saying this almost immediately, "I mean, that's nice, Killian, but still… our dads are friends and we're friends. There isn't anything wrong with that."

"No, of course not," Killian said, shaking his head. He stood up. "So, I'll see you around."

"Maybe we can all have lunch together." Scorpius, the blonde-haired fourteen-year-old boy, suggested. "How about it?"

"I'd like that," Rose, the ginger-haired fourteen-year-old girl, nodded in agreement.

"Me too! I'll see you," Killian said, returning to the Gryffindor table and meeting Roxanne's sheepish gaze. "What?"

"Nothing." Roxanne returned to her porridge with ease.

Killian looked at her as if he came out of a dream. He wanted to say something, but what? Anything he liked? He turned to Faramir for help, only to receive an "ahem!" from him. Killian nodded, understanding.

"Roxanne, would you like to go to Hogsmeade sometime?" Killian asked, cheerily.

"You mean like on a date?" Roxanne chirped. She realized, "Oh, you don't mean that tea shop! You know what happened between Harry and Cho. Let's not go there! Let's go to the Three Broomsticks!"

"So, it's a date?" Killian asked, curious.

Roxanne nodded a few times, smiling at him. "Yes. What took you so long?"

"Well, there was a lot going on with the Founders." Killian chuckled. "You know how that went."

"Frankly, I'm glad they finally found peace," Faramir admitted, sighing.

"Yeah, me too," Killian said, grinning. He looked up at the Hufflepuff table, watching Pippin Gamgee perform a spoon trick with his wand. Coincidentally, Pippin shot a food spell at the nearest Ravenclaw girl, who spat insults at him. Killian chuckled. It was good to be back.

.

Killian walked across the grounds, eager to meet with his Papa. It had been a day since the adventure ended, and yet Killian wasn't sure if he wanted to go on another one. His dreams of having adventures were about spent, given what he endured. At last, he reached his father, who sat by a rushing waterfall.

Frodo faced him, all smiles. "Do you know why I chose this spot?"

"No Papa, why did you choose this place?" Killian repeated, curious.

"It's because this is where Harry used to sit and think for a while." Frodo paused. "He's now with Albus, observing Cedric Diggory's grave. You know I spoke about Cedric."

"Of course! You tell me this story every year." Killian said, calmly.

"Well, it's true! Even though I didn't witness Cedric die, the weight of his loss can be daunting." Frodo sighed. "It was like losing a friend."

"I don't see what this has to do with me or you," Killian said, serious.

"It's because I won't be around forever and you'll need to learn your place in the world. Worlds, I should say!" Frodo said, also serious. "You needn't blame everyone for the actions of others. It's not your fault, Killian. I had the vision. Godric knew what was going to happen. It was out of our hands!"

"It doesn't help that I was a sacrifice," Killian said.

"I know, but it was your choice," Frodo said. "Godric was right. You had the right to choose. I didn't!" He admitted, "You're lucky."

"Lucky? I'm lucky I ended up a sacrifice!" Killian said, astonished.

"Killian, you could have walked away, but you didn't. Why didn't you?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Well…" Killian's voice faded. He hadn't expected this. Maybe there was hope for them, "…you see… I wanted to save my friends and save the worlds. I'd do it all over again if it meant saving the people I love from harm!" He paused, realizing his father wasn't so bad. "It's not your fault either. I forgive you. It's just… this adventure was so unexpected that I wasn't prepared for it."

"No one is," Frodo said. He shrugged. "Some are born with it, others take up the mantle. The adventure must come on its own. And when it does, we'll face it together. I know you want to be like me."

"No." Killian shook his head. He admitted, "If this quest taught me anything, it's that I'm not like you and that's okay! I'd rather be me."

Frodo smiled. "I thought you would say that."

"So, you're not mad?" Killian asked, concerned.

"Why would I be mad? You chose to be yourself. That's fine!" Frodo said with a warm grin.

"Papa, what was the point in finding that Red Flag? What's its significance?" Killian asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that question," Frodo answered.

"I don't understand." Killian shook his head, confused.

"Well, the flag came to you when you needed it most," Frodo explained. "It only comes to a true Gryffindor. It's meant for you. I am no Gryffindor, but I can see that you are worthy to have that flag." He smiled, pleased in his effort to calm his son.

"It doesn't make sense, but I understand now," Killian said, calmly.

"I know." Frodo grinned. "I'm lucky to have you as a son."

"And you as my dad," Killian said. He looked at the waterfall in curiosity. "It's a beautiful waterfall."

"Yes, it is," Frodo said, agreeing with him.

The End.

* * *

And so, here ends the Hobbit Wizards series. :( :)

First, I'd like to thank TooLazyToLogIn for sparking the idea that started this series. I'd also like to thank the following people for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this fanfic: Gracie Miserables, JMBryan2908, and Poosa-ard. I'd also like to thank my friends who gave me permission to bring them into the series: ValueMyHeart, SweetDarkSilence, DoctorWhovian18, and LOTCR. And thanks to everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read my fanfic. It is much appreciated. :)

This series, as I mentioned before, began in 2010. There was a self-insert in that drafted play series, too. The only difference was that Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were all adults at the time the play series started and Frodo didn't gain any magical powers until the fourth play, during the events of "The Goblet of Fire" movie.

It wasn't until 2015 that I revamped this series since the play version was left unfinished. That revamped series is this: the Hobbit Wizards series, and it was all thanks to TooLazyToLogIn's review in DoctorWhovian18's fanfic, _The Hobbits go to Hogwarts_ , that made it possible to jumpstart this revamp. This is also the first series where I switched from telling in writing to showing, which has become a difficult challenge in itself. So far, getting details back into my stories has been a far greater challenge, since I grew used to doing that when I was telling in my writings. The rest is history. :)

Now that the series is done, my Harry Potter mania will return to normal, or as normal as it can be. :) Thanks for reading. :) Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
